


Escape

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Blackwing:<br/>Johanna Beckett/Ryan/Espo<br/>Jim Beckett was the one killed by Bracken's conspiracy. Johanna didn't become a drunk but her escape method had just as much destructive potential - she started sleeping around when she thought she could get away with it and most of the time she did get away with it. One of those times is shortly after meeting her daughter's detective partners and managed to entice them into a secret three way.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the series.

“Thanks for dinner, Mom,” Kate Beckett put her napkin on the table as she get up to leave. She kissed Johanna on the cheek. “I’ve got to go – got a date tonight. Call me tomorrow and maybe we’ll do lunch?” Johanna nodded and Kate waved her fingers in a goodbye gesture to her new partners, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. 

Johanna turned to the guys. “Do you guys have places to go?” Both of them nodded their heads “no”. “Great,” she said. “I have a room here in the hotel. Would you like to come up and have a nightcap with me?” She really hoped they wanted to. It had been a while since she’d had sex, much less a threesome, and after meeting Katie’s new partners, her pussy had been reminding her of those facts. Javier was gorgeous, and Kevin was adorable, and she thought they’d be perfect partners for an evening of fun. When both indicated they would love to join her, she paid the check and led the way. She could tell the two of them were hoping that “nightcap” meant “sex”. She smiled to herself. She’d let them know the truth of that pretty quickly – she didn’t believe in wasting time. 

As soon as they were in her suite, she walked over to the mini bar. “So what will it be? Javier?” 

“I’d love a beer, Mrs. Beckett,” the handsome young man told her.

“Please, call me Jo. And Kevin, would you like a beer as well?” 

“Yes, that’s fine Mrs. B – I mean Jo,” he blushed as he called her by her first name. Jo wondered if he’d ever had a threesome. She’d put her money on “no”. 

“C’mon, guys, come sit on the couch,” she said as she handed them their beers. She had a bottle of water since she’d had a lot of wine with dinner. She sat in the middle of the couch, and patted the seats on either side of her. Kevin and Javier shrugged their shoulders – it was almost comical that they did it together – and sat down next to Jo. “And since it’s just us, why don’t you take off your jackets and ties, huh?” This time, she didn’t have to say anything else; they both jumped up and removed them. Before they could sit back down, she grabbed Javi’s belt buckle and started to undo his belt. He stood there in shock. She turned to Kevin; he was also shocked as she undid his as well.

“So have either one of you ever fucked an older woman? And have you had a threesome before?” They both continued to stare at her, so she started to unbutton Kevin’s pants, and then unzipped them. They fell to his knees. 

But when she turned to undress Javi, she saw that he had taken care of it himself. He was standing there, wearing only his boxers and was rubbing the bulge in them. He grinned at her and then she turned back to Kevin. He still looked like he was in shock, so she stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. He recovered and started to help her with his clothes.

Meanwhile, Javi got behind her and unzipped her dress, pushing it off her shoulders and down her body. He unfastened her bra, and then he reached around her to play with her breasts. She groaned as he massaged them, and when he pinched her nipples. 

Kevin had finished undressing himself and was watching Javi movie his hands all over Jo’s breasts. He decided to join the action, so he put his hands on her panties and pushed them down her legs. He liked her bald pussy and he could smell how aroused she was. He had to taste her but first he put his knee between her legs and Jo got the hint; she spread her legs further apart. He got down on his knees, braced his hands on her thighs, and started to lick her pussy everywhere he could reach. He moved his right hand up to her cunt and spread it open. Now he could see a lot more and he licked up and down, teasing her clit with every other lick. Then he entered her with the tip of his tongue. 

Jo was in heaven – Kevin really knew what to do with his tongue. Javi was kissing and licking her neck while his hands did wonderful things to her boobs. Then it happened – Kevin sucked on her clit. She came in a rush. If Javi hadn’t been supporting her, she would have collapsed. Kevin stood up and kissed her lips. She licked his lips and tasted herself, which caused her to shudder with aftershocks. 

“Damn, guys. I need to sit before we do anything else! But that was a great first course,” she grinned at them. They grinned back, and Javi helped her sit down. Kevin sat down next to her, and rubbed her back while her heart rate slowed to normal. 

“It’s your turn now,” she said quietly as she slid off the couch and on her knees. The two men now sat side by side on the couch, so it was easy for her to reach into their boxers and take out their cocks. She sucked Kevin’s cock in her mouth while she stroked Javier’s with her hand. She did this for a little while, then switched. 

The only noises in the room were Jo’s sucking on a cock while stroking the other, and the two guys cursing as she took care of them. She had Javier’s cock in her throat when she felt the beginnings of his climax. He confirmed it by shouting, “Fuck me, I’m coming!” right before shooting a load of come down her throat. She tried to swallow it all, but the bursts were so fast, some of his come leaked out of the corner of her mouth. 

The sight of her throat working as she swallowed, and then the come leaking out of her mouth was all Kevin needed to come. Jo pointed his penis at her breasts as the ropes of come started to fly in the air. Most of it landed on her chest and face. She made sure they were watching as she scooped it off her body with her hands and then swallowed it. 

“Holy shit, Jo that was amazing!” Javi recovered the power of speech first. His cock was rapidly getting hard from just a few strokes of his hand. He peeked at Kevin – so was his. 

Kevin was still a little shocked by what had happened, but his cock wasn’t. He didn’t care what else happened, but he wanted to fuck Jo. He had never had a threesome before, and so far, this was the best night of sex of his life! Jo stood up, reached out her hands to the guys, and walked them into the bedroom. 

“Kevin, could you go sit up near the headboard? And Javier, could you grab a condom and put it on?” She climbed up on the bed and got on her back. “Javier, I think you know what to do. Kevin, bring that cock over here,” she directed. She gobbled up Kevin’s cock as Javier got the condom on. He didn’t waste much time – he ran it through her folds a few times and then thrust it into her pussy. He pumped in and out and rubbed her clit as Jo sucked on Kevin’s cock. The two men grunted and then Jo removed Kevin’s cock out of her mouth and wailed as she came. 

Kevin played with her breasts as she recovered. Javier pulled his cock out, took off the condom and disposed of it. He threw a new one at Kevin and said, “Let’s switch, bro!”

Before Kevin could do anything, she cried out, “Wait – I’ve got an idea.” She had Javi kneel on the bed in front of her as she got on all fours. “Kevin, fuck me from behind as I suck on Javi’s cock!” The three of them enjoyed the new arrangement. Kevin loved watching her ass ripple as his cock went in and out of her pussy. Javi loved how she sucked his cock with enthusiasm. Jo loved the strength of Kevin’s thrusts – he was hitting her in all the right thrusts, and he had even smacked her ass a few times before grabbing her hips. With the friction Kevin was generating, she didn’t even need to touch herself before she came again. Javi removed his cock from her mouth right before she and Kevin collapsed on the bed. Kevin rolled her over to her back. Javi looked at her - he had one more idea, and he wondered if she would go for it. He went to get her bottle of water and handed it to her. 

“Jo,” he said as he saw her get control of herself again. “Are you up for one more round?” She nodded as she gulped more water. “I’d like to direct this round, okay? If you don’t want to do it, just say so. And if at any time during this position you need for us to stop, give us a safe word, okay?” 

Jo was turned on by Javi’s body and was willing to do almost anything, but she realized it was smart to have a safe word for this kind of situation. “My safe word is banana. But I want to hear this plan of yours, Javi,” she said. She had a feeling where this was going, but she was more than willing to let Javi guide the action. 

“Well, Kev, get on your back. I’d like Jo to put that cock of yours in her pussy by sitting on it. And then I’m going to fuck you in the ass, Jo. If that’s okay with you,” he smirked at her. He knew it was okay with Kevin by how quickly he got in place, stroking his cock while he waited. Jo looked Javi in the eye, grinned, and then turned around. She put her knees on either side of Kevin and put her hand on his cock. She raised her body a little bit, and then slowly impaled herself on his erection. She rode it for a bit, while Kevin palmed her breasts. She slowed down and then stopped, moving to rest her torso on Kevin’s. Meanwhile, Javi slid a new condom on his erection. 

“Fuck my ass, Javier. Make me come!” Jo presented her ass to Javier and he prepared her for his cock. He grabbed the lube, lubed up his hand and inserted one finger in her. She hissed but soon the hiss turned to a moan as Javi lubed up her ass too. He added a second finger and moved them in and out. When she thrust her ass towards him, he figured she was ready for everything. He pulled out his fingers, put his hand on his cock, and slowly entered her.

Jo felt his cock as it moved in her ass, and now Kevin was moving his cock in her vagina. She felt full, and amazing and ready to come. Kevin had one hand on her breast and the other on her clit. She didn’t remember saying anything to either of them; they just seemed to know what she needed. And then Kevin pinched her clit just right as Javi moved just so and she came. 

Her climax set off Javi’s and Kevin’s at the same time. Javi pulled out of her ass, and then Kevin pulled out of her pussy. She rolled over onto her back, panting. Javi returned from disposing of the condom and he got in the bed. Jo rolled over to get closer to him. Kevin took a little longer to throw away his condom, but he got into bed on her other side. She was exhausted so she fell asleep in minutes. 

When she woke up the next morning, both of the guys were gone. They didn’t leave a note, but she didn’t mind. She jumped into the shower, washing the night of crazy sex off her body. The guys had been thoughtful; none of the hickeys they left behind were in spots that she’d have to explain. She knew it was dangerous to have sex with men that Katie worked with, but those two were too hot to pass up. With luck, Katie would never know. She had never found out about the night Jo and Mike Royce spent together, so Jo figured she’d never find out this night either…..


End file.
